A Much Needed Dance Tutorial
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Geist learns in that no one else knows ballroom dancing, and so he must give everyone a tutorial. Chaos ensues. (no tabs for Magnolia Arch, Yew Geneolgia, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Author note: I do not own Bravely Default or Bravely Second.**

 **This fanfic is written for Day 7 of Bravely Ship Week Winter 2016, using the Free Prompt of DANCING! XD**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Bravely Second, takes place post-Bravely Second with some canon divergence of Denys Geneolgia still being alive as well as Ringabel sticking around in Luxendarc after the Yokai sidequest, various pairings, references to "Things We Cannot Undo" and other fanfics in that continuum.**

* * *

 _ **A Much Needed Dance Tutorial**_

Prompt used: FREE PROMPT (Dancing!)

Ships: GeistxKamiizumi (main one in this oneshot), MagnoliaxYew, AgnesxTiz, EdeaxRingabel, AimeexAngelo

Summary: Geist learns in that no one else knows ballroom dancing, and so he must give everyone a tutorial. Chaos ensues.

* * *

The New Year's Ball was coming. The first New Year's Ball that Eternia and the Grantz Empire have together would happen.

As the Kaiser Oblivion pondered this, it occurred to him that a ball required dancing.

He didn't know how to dance, and he was sure most of the Empire didn't know how, either.

… _Oh, Crystals. We're screwed._

He called for an emergency meeting that afternoon.

* * *

"Mew are we going to dance with?"

"I repeat, for good measure, is anyone even an expert at dancing?"

"We can't be wallflowers forever! What will all my fans think!?"

"Whaaaaat are wEEE going toooo DOOOOO!?"

Denys took a deep breath, holding up a hand to silence the rest of the Asterisk holders.

"My friends," He started, trying not to quake in his boots himself over all the panic, "I understand your concerns regarding the upcoming New Year's Ball, especially when it comes to the dancing. I called for this meeting to address such an issue. So…"

He took a deep breath, in the attempt to continue steadying his nerves, before speaking.

"Does _anyone_ know _any_ proper ballroom dancing?"

The room was silent. The Kaiser looked around to see if anyone had their hands raised to volunteer, but there was no one.

Someone finally sighed, then stood, red eyes looking to everyone else in dismay.

"I have some experience." Geist finally admitted, one hand rested on his hip as he tried not to mind everyone else now beginning to stare at him. "I-I mean, the Orthodoxy would always hold elaborate balls, and it was mandatory for me to attend given my position at the time, so I had no choice…"

"Perfect!" Aimee giggled. "You can teach all of us, then!"

" _All_ of you?" Geist looked to Janne and Nikolai with incredulousness. "Tell at least _you two_ know how to dance other than me! You were both part of the Crystalguard!"

"Uh.." Janne gave him a sheepish look. "Honestly, reaper, dancing just wasn't my forte compared to fencing."

"I'd hate to repeat this for good measure, so I'll say it once," Nikolai managed. "I'm just bad at dancing."

"So! IT IS SETTLED!" Cu Cuhallin roared, laughing aloud. "YOU SHALL! TEACH US ALL!"

The Exorcist groaned, shaking his head, knowing he'd lost this fight.

* * *

"You've been asked to do _what?"_

The Exorcist growled, looking to the Swordmaster. "I," He hissed, "have to teach them to _dance_ with each other. How the bloody hell _no one else_ knows how to do so, I don't know!"

Lunging forwards to clash blades with the other, Kamiizumi perfectly blocked it in time but did not counterattack, instead continuing to block Geist's frenzy of attacks.

"Geist," The taller one reasoned, leaning back to avoid a swipe of the other's blade before countering with a missed stab, "Whatever reason they have for not having the capability to dance, I am sure that you can teach them. You require patience for the task, however, especially if you're teaching so many people."

Geist blocked another one of Kamiizumi's attacks, before trying to counter, but the other also blocked it as well, the hollowed clashing ringing through the training hall.

"I understand that, I just…" The Exorcist tried to stab at the other a few times, before speaking, "Would you like to be my partner? To demonstrate?"

"…wait, _me?!"_ Kamiizumi nearly lost hold of his katana as Geist swung his blade again, missing. "Geist, well, um…"

The other chuckled. "Why wouldn't I ask _you?_ I was planning to dance the night away with you during the ball, after all. We did it this past Halloween…so why not at the New Year's Ball?"

"The problem is," Kamiizumi managed, dodging another swing from Geist, then another, "I don't exactly know how to dance."

" _What?"_

Geist stopped mid-swing, staring at him.

"Y-you don't?" The Exorcist repeated, sheathing his sword. "That can't be possible. We danced together at Halloween!"

"But," The Swordmaster fidgeted, putting his katana away, "That wasn't exactly ballroom dancing, Geist. To be entirely honest, I was a complete wallflower during Braev and Mahzer's wedding. As well as most other parties, too."

"Oh."

The two men looked to each other in silence, unsure of what to say, before Geist finally spoke.

"Well," He managed, "I can teach you now, if you'd like. You don't have any students coming in anytime soon today, hm?"

Kamiizumi shook his head. "No, they're all done for the day…" He chuckled slightly, looking up at him. "Which dance do you plan on teaching me?"

Geist walked forwards, wrapping an arm about the other's waist as he smiled up at him.

"Oh…how about all of them?"

The Swordmaster nodded, smiling back at him.

"I'd be happy to learn."

* * *

The crowd of Asterisk Bearers stood in the training hall awkwardly the next day, staring at Geist and his partner.

"So…" Geist stared back at the crowd of people, then to Kamiizumi. "Even the Duchy can't dance?"

Kamiizumi laughed sheepishly. "Yes….apparently they cannot. Save for Braev, though…he told me he knew a little bit."

"That's just _great."_

Even Yew, Magnolia, Edea, Ringabel, Tiz and Agnes had decided to attend. It still bewildered the Exorcist how barely _anyone_ knew proper ballroom dancing.

"So, reaper," Janne chuckled as he looked to Geist, "What are we doing first?"

"Well…" Geist took a deep breath. "Kamiizumi and I will both demonstrate a simple waltz, and then we'll pair all of you together so you can practice."

A loud "OOOOHHHH" came up from the others at the mention of Kamiizumi and Geist dancing together, but then scattered wails of agony persisted afterwards at the mention of practicing with others.

"Oh, _please,"_ Geist scoffed, "Better to practice _now_ than at the actual ball! The last thing I want to see is all of you falling over like dominoes because of a few missteps!"

"But," Praline managed, "Which one of you would be demonstrating the ladies' part of the ballroom dancing? You and Commander Kamiizumi are both _men."_

There was some silence at that statement. The Swordmaster felt his ears flush warmly as he gave the Performer a sheepish look. "….That role is falling to me, actually."

The crowd broke into some laughter, particularly from Braev, Barbarossa, and even Heinkel. Geist and Kamiizumi gave them a bit of a stink-eye before the Exorcist spoke up again.

"We have little time to waste. Mouths closed, and eyes on us." Geist took one of Kamiizumi's hands in his, turning to face him. "Are you ready?"

Kamiizumi nodded as Geist moved his hand to the Swordmaster's left upper arm, Kamiizumi placing one of his hands on Geist's right shoulder as they lifted their still held-together remaining hands. Geist looked to Revenant at the piano to cue the music.

As the two began to dance, Aimee couldn't help but squeal over the two.

"Aren't they such sweethearts in love, darling?" She giggled, looking to the Patissier, who was staring at the two rather incredulously.

"Yes, Aimee…they are…" If one looked carefully enough, there might be a bit of sparking jealousy in Angelo's eyes, as if wishing he could dance as well as they could. He swore that he'd make sure to make his last dance with her outshine anyone else's, all for his sugarcake.

Agnes was staring intently at the two men, but Tiz wasn't sure if she was trying to study the movements and taking mental notes for practice, or if she was floored by the fact that these two were dancing so damn well. A cold sweat broke on the back of his neck, and the shepherd looked to the former Pope, taking a deep breath.

"Agnes?"

She blinked, looking to him. "Whatever is the matter, Tiz?"

"I, um…" He swallowed, cheeks flushing red, "Y-you won't mind if I end up stepping on a few toes, right?"

She chuckled slightly, taking one of his hands in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Tiz, I'm just as unknowledgeable at dancing as you are. I'm sure it'll be alright…"

Edea laughed. "I'm sure Ringabel will probably be worse than you, anyway, Tiz. You'll be fine!"

"What!?" Ringabel gave her a dramatic look of pleading, putting a hand to his chest. "You wound my heart, Edea! To have such little faith in me and my dancing chills me to the core!"

"Really, though," Edea looked to him, raising an eyebrow, "Do you even know how to dance a little?"

"Uh…" The other hesitated, before sighing and looking down. "No. Not really."

"Thought so."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Swordmaster and Exorcist paired up the practicing dancers. Edea was with Ringabel (much to Alternis' disappointment), Tiz was naturally with Agnes, Magnolia stuck with Yew and Praline….

"Seriously!?" The Diva screeched, pointing at Jackal. "With him!?"

Kamiizumi looked to the two with a neutral look. "…I thought I heard that you two got together recently…"

"No," Jackal scoffed, glaring at Praline, "We're not. Who the hell told you that!?"

"Um, Janne did."

"Really!?" Janne, who was paired with Einheria, glared at Jackal and Kamiizumi both. "You're pinning this on me!?"

"To be entirely fair," Geist managed, "You did hint at it some time ago."

Jackal directed his glare to Janne, who glared back at him. "You…"

"Jackal, Janne," Kamiizumi quickly spoke, "Why don't _you two_ dance with each other?"

Both of them stared at the Swordmaster, wondering if he was serious, as Geist broke into several giggles.

"…Please tell me you're joking." Janne managed after some silence.

Kamiizumi tried to supress a laugh. "No, actually. Perhaps dancing with each other would help you both get along a bit better."

Praline grinned, skipping away before Janne or Jackal could stop her. "Good luck, you two!"

The Blazing Wolf glared at the Exorcist. "I'm going to kill you later, reaper."

Geist raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really?_ We'll see about that."

Kamiizumi moved to stand between them. "Neither of you are killing each other! _Especially_ not during Christmas!"

" _Fine."_

As Jackal and Janne grudgingly paired up, both Geist and Kamiizumi couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"Yew?" Magnolia managed, "Isn't there usually a time where one of us lifts each other while dancing?"

"Lifts?" Yew repeated, blinking. "Um….well…" He looked to Kamiizumi. "Which one of us lifts each other in the dance, Master Kamiizumi?"

The Swordmaster looked to the two of them. "Geist told me it's typically the man the lifts the lady during the dance. Though…I'm sure it's acceptable for the lady to lift the man, too…"

"Really?" Magnolia looked to Yew again, taking a deep breath. "Okay, Yew. I'm going to lift you!"

"Wait," Yew looked to, "Wha—whoaaaa!"

Magnolia wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight and briefly lifting him. The Ba'al Buster giggled at Yew's flustered expression, placing him back down on the ground before looking to Kamiizumi.

"Does that work, Monsieur Kamiizumi?"

Kamiizumi nodded, smiling as he noticed Yew still recovering from the lift and Magnolia's beaming smile.

"Yes, I think that'll work. What do you think, Yew?"

"M-me?" Yew looked to Magnolia, blushing. "Th-that was…that was so cool…"

"Why thank you, Yew!" She smiled back, giving him a peck on the nose. Kamiizumi himself nearly chuckled as Yew's face reddened, the Soaring Falcon kissing Magnolia on the cheek in return.

* * *

"My angel of fate, Edea." Ringabel smiled as he and Edea practiced their waltzing. "Your footwork is most divine."

"And your footwork," Edea managed, "keeps _stepping on my toes."_

"Wait, what!?" The other looked down, grimacing as he realized that yes, he still was doing such a thing. "Edea, I'm so sorry!" Pulling away from her slightly to both catch his breath and stop stepping on her toes, he paused, looking to her feet and then up at her.

The New Grand Marshal sighed, looking right back at him as she went to sit down in a chair, Ringabel following to stand by her side. "It's fine, I guess…" She looked to all the other pairs, amiably (or not so amiably given how Janne and Jackal were paired together) dancing with each other, a soft frown on her face. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Everyone just…looks so happy together." Edea managed, looking to him. "And I'm glad we're back together."

"This is because I went off on my Planeswarden duties without telling you, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That." She took a deep breath. "I was mad when you left, you know, without really telling me."

Ringabel nodded, staying silent. They never quite got to finish up talking about it all during their time in Vampire Castle, tracking down Yoko.

"I should've at least left a note. No, I should have told you." Ringabel finally managed, looking back at her. "I'm sorry I didn't."

"There wasn't much you could do. You did mention being a Planeswarden was pretty much classified, anyway."

"True. But that's in the past."

Edea blinked, before looking to him. "Wait..the past?"

"Yes." Ringabel responded. He seemed unsure of what to say, but then he took a deep breath, looking right into her eyes. "I spoke with my superiors after we defeated Yoko, and…they said they'd allow me to stay here in this world, with you, and just continue my duties here should any other malicious being show up. I won't leaving your side, anytime soon."

It took her moments to let those words sink in.

And then she smiled.

"I'm glad you don't have to leave again."

Pulling Ringabel into a hug, she sensed him nearly jump in surprise, but then he hugged her back in return.

"I'm glad I don't have to leave again, too."

* * *

"…Geist?"

"Hm?" The Exorcist and Swordmaster were once again dancing with each other while the others practiced. They figured they might as well use the time to polish up their skills a bit more. "What is it?"

"Well…" Kamiizumi looked to the other with a rather serious expression. "Magnolia and Yew were practising lifting each other earlier during the dance, and…I was wondering if I could try lifting you."

"…Wait, what?" The Exorcist's eyes widened. "A-are you sure…?"

"Only if you're alright with it, of course." The Swordmaster added quickly.

"Well…" Geist thought back to the time they'd left the party, when Kamiizumi carried him to the guest room, before chuckling. "I suppose we could try."

"Very well."

As the two continued to dance, the Swordmaster steeled himself, and at the right moment he tried his best to support the other, lifting the Exorcist.

Unfortunately, he tripped over his own feet at that same moment, resulting in Geist's added weight making both of them hit the ground.

The Exorcist tried not to swear as he felt his head hit something hard, but it wasn't the floor. He blinked, lifting himself a little before looking down at said surface.

Said surface was the other's chest, and he looked up a little to see the Swordmaster's flushed face, too embarrassed by his error to even speak. It then occurred to Geist that he was essentially on top of the other on the ground.

"I…" Kamiizumi finally managed, looking to the other, "A-apologies. That didn't go as planned."

Geist chuckled, leaning forwards to give him a peck on the forehead, just above the other's eyebrow. "Hmm, it's alright…though I suppose his means further practice, hm?"

Kamiizumi laughed, trying to move so he could kiss the other in return. "That, I'm open to…"

"Oh geez," Janne was heard groaning, "Get a _room_ , you two!"

Both men's faces reddened as then looked to the Blazing Wolf, yelling as the others in the hall burst into laughter.

" _ **Janne!"**_

* * *

 **Author note: I wish you all a wonderful, Happy New Year, and thank you for reading! XD**


End file.
